The Unknown Legend
by Mexerg
Summary: It's Ginny's sixth year and Blaise and Draco's seventh. They don't know it yet, but their life is about to change. Their destinies have been sealed since before they were even born. M for future violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing!... Well just Alexandra.

Ginny sat in an empty compartment, ready to face her sixth year at Hogwarts. Over the summer, she had become, sort of, disgusted by the Golden Trio and their never ending hero stories. Before, she might have wanted to fit in with them, but then realized that it had been a stupid desire; through out the years they had become too full of themselves and their abilities, though most of the time what they managed was shier luck, and they knew it, but would never acknowledge it.

That summer, Harry and Hermione had invaded the Borrow. Ok, so they had spent some time during the holidays at their place, but never the WHOLE summer, and that had gotten one her nerves. Even worst, know-it-all Granger, had taken over the twins room while she had been out practicing Quidditch. It only took her six seconds to kick the introuder out. Molly knew very well that she would be moving to that room, Fred and George had made it very clear, but she still insisted on putting that bitch there. But the young Weasley won the battle, and was confident that she could win the war.

Potter, on the other hand, had been a royal pain in the ass. He had spent nearly three weeks trying to talk to her, so they could figure things out, not that she wanted to. Ginny had been over him since the start of her fifth year, not that he had noticed, but that night after the Quidditch game had been a "slip up". The thing is that she had heared Parvati talking to her twin, saying that Harry would never give Ginny the time of day, so she decided to prove them wrong. And, surprise (!), she did. But it backed fired; she had to stand him for a few weeks. But relief came with the break-up, though she acted hurt, she was, in fact, extremely happy.

Now a new year began, and she hoped the Golden Three would stay as far away as possible. The red head wanted a change of crowd, and a radical one at that. Over the years she had became tired of the red and gold "courageous" lions of Gryffindor. Lucky for her, she was going to get her wish, and much more. She didn't know, but her life would change for ever during the next few months. Hers and two other students destinies had been sealed long ago, and they were about to find out.

In the last compartment there was a girl sleeping. She was alone, except for her belongings: a trunk, a broom, and two cages; one holding a bat and the other a black owl. Even though the school she had the Hogwarts School robes on, she had never been seen on its hall's during the past seven teen years. Or so thought the few people that saw her.

The great hall was packed, and the sorting was just beginning, when people started noticing that something was quite odd. A tall, straight black-haired girl was standing among the first years. She had the hood of the robe pulled up, and was looking at the floor, so no one could really see her face. Was she an 11 year old half giant, like Hagrid had been? It seemed kind of far fetched, since she was not taller than 1.70mts.

All doubts and curiosities were dimmed after Professor Mc Gonagall called her name. The hood came down; whispers and gasps filled the hall. It was the new teen Quidditch star, Alexandra Summers. She had recently entered the national team as the beater, and had proven herself worthy, after knocking off their broom seven opponents in three matches. And another eight during her games with the Kent Banshees. Five of them had been against the Chuddley Cannons.

Alex didn't seem to pay attention to what was going on around her. She just walked towards the stool and was about to put the sorting hat on her head, when it shouted … -SLYTHERIN! Said house roared with excitement. She put her right hand on the back of her neck, and walked towards the table. On her way she glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw a lonely red head sitting at the end of it. She smiled to herself and thought: "This is going to be quite and interesting year",


	2. Chapter 2

_On her way she glanced at the Gryffindor table and saw a lonely red head sitting at the end of it. She smiled to herself and thought: "This is going to be quite and interesting year"._

As she approached the Slytherins, many got up to greet her, to which she just smiled and shook hands. That whole celebrity stuff wasn't really her style, and that was the reason why she would never appear on magazines. To Alex her life was sacred and keeping it separate from her job was a must. And right then, she felt sucked into that world, and wanted to get out.

She quickly scanned the table, afraid, that she would have to sit with a bunch of kids going on and on about this or that; and found and few empty seats at the very beginning. Only two people sat there, and looked very uninterested in her. So she hurriedly walked that way, sat and looked towards the professors. Dumbledore was ready to give the start of year speech.

- Welcome old and new students. As you may have noticed this year's sorting was a little different. Not only did the hat place the first year's, but also a person has arrived to join the students in seventh year. This hasn't happed for a long time, but its has been heard of, and I now do it as a favor to an old friend.

Now our caretaker, Filch has asked me to remind you that no item from the Weasleys Wizard Weezes is allowed in the school. Also you can read the parchment on his office door, to know the full list of objects not allowed.

For all of you who don't know, the Forbbiden Forest is out of bounds, hence the name. Since many things have changed since last year, now students cannot go outside, at night, unless supervised and should not go beyond the Quidditch pitch; and only in groups- after this statement whispers filled the Great Hall, and Dumbledore understood what was happening.

Hogwarts is in fact a safe place, but it is our responsibility, as your teachers, to keep you as safe as possible. And that means not taking any risks. Now, I know you must be starving, so please, _eat_- with that the plates filled with enormous amounts of delicious food.

Alex didn't even move. The rest of the students were all over the food, but she just looked at it. Finally she decided for some meat and rice. She ate slowly, until she heard someone, apparently, referring to her. Confused, she looked up and saw a pug faced girl staring at her. Alex raised and eyebrow.

- You can't sleep in our room. It's full- the ugly Slytherin said.

- Who? What? Huh? - she asked, not really understanding what the girl had said. She had been thinking about Quidditch, and was caught of guard.

-Are you deaf? I said, _you can't sleep in our room! _It's full, and we don't want you there – a smug smirk played on her lips.

-Oh, that. No problem- Alex gave her the thumbs up and kept on eating.

-What do you mean "No problem"? - Pansy (as Alex later found out, was the name of the human pug) asked annoyed.

-You don't want me there, it's full; ok then , no problem. Dumbledore must have thought of that and will tell me where to stay. No biggie.- She looked at Pansy and saw that she was about to reply so instead she spoke- Again, whatever. Im eating could you stop bugging me?

Pansy just walked away with and exasperated "hump", and Alex resumed to what she had been doing. But she wasn't able to for long, as the one guys introduced themselves. It was Blaize Zabini. As the second, silver blond haired guy was about to talk, Professor Mc Gonagall showed up and told her that the Headmaster was waiting for her in the office. She quickly said bye to the two guys and walked away with the Head of Gryffindor.

After saying the password, Mc Gonagall left. She had told Alex, that Dumbledore wanted to speak to her alone, so all she needed to do was go up the stairs and knock on the door. The new girl followed said instructions. As she reached the top, she noticed that the door was opened, and she could hear voices. She calmly entered Dumbledore's office.

-Oh, hello darling we've been waiting for you.- Dumbledore said softly, with glimmering eyes.

-Hey D- she answered smiling then looked towards the fireplace. There was a head floating on the fire- I thought I heard you voice. How are you Petro?

-I am doing fine thank you. On the other hand, how are you Raven?

**Hey, and thanx to the people that have me on Story Alert. **

**Sorry it took this long to update, but it's been hectic. And I've been extremely tired! **

**School starts on MondayJunior year here we go!**

**Yes so Dumbledore didn't die. I didn't say it before because I forgot, but the thing is that I have had this fic in my head for the past three years and if Dunbledore is dead it'll mess it up. **

**Hope you like the chappie… bye! Please review!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

… As she reached the top, she noticed that the door was opened, and she could hear voices

… _As she reached the top, she noticed that the door was opened, and she could hear voices. She calmly entered Dumbledore's office. _

_-Oh, hello darling we've been waiting for you.- Dumbledore said softly, with glimmering eyes._

_-Hey D- she answered smiling then looked towards the fireplace. There was a head floating on the fire- I thought I heard you voice. How are you Petro?_

_-I am doing fine thank you. On the other hand, how are you Raven?_

- Wow, I haven't heard that name in a while- the young woman exclaimed after hearing her real name- I'm quite fine.

She sat down in an armchair close to the headmaster's desk, but far enough so she could see the other man in the flames. A moment passed in silence. The three occupants of the room looked at each other, wondering who was to begin. Then after a few seconds Dumbledore spoke.

- I'm glad to have you back Raven. It's been a while since you have openly walked this halls - She just smiled and nodded- I trust you know what is going on.

-Unless the situation has changed, I'm pretty much up to date. Moddy didn't have much time to explain, he was summoned to a meeting when he was informing me of my duty here

-What did he manage to tell you?

-Well… he said you found leads on one of "The Chosen Three", and that I was to come here and pretty much baby-sit whom ever it was. The cover story would be that I was sent here by the coach of the team to finish school, since you are one of his closest fiends- She paused - He didn't mention a name or a gender, let alone the age… By the way, congratulations on the memory charm on Coah Feener. It was flawless – a playful smile covered her lips

-That is quite correct. But there is new information on our hands now-Petro's voice was heard from the chimney – We have two names now. As you know, we would usually not have you doing this alone, but considering the situation we think it's best. It would attrack too much attention if two new 7th year students arrived out of no where.

-I guess. So what are the names of this kids I have to take care of?- It was Dumbledore's time to talk.

-Raven, you have to know that you are the only one who can do this –She looked at him not understanding why he had said that. She had been working on the same case for years and he had never tried to convince her to take a charge. Something was wrong.

-There's something you two aren't telling me. Who are they?- Petro tried to talked but she cut him off- Names. Now.

-Your new charges are two Slytherins; Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy- As soon as the second name came out of Dumbledore's mouth, everything was clear.

- Forget it. I'm not doing it- Anger was building inside her. She couldn't believe they had called her to take care of that… that… she couldn't find a word that would suit him.

-You have to. It could…- She cut him off. Her voice was beginning to rise.

-No! There's three other that can do this. I won't do it. You can't make me.

-Yes we can. We're The Consul, Raven. - Petro's voice was heard from the fireplace.

-_Consul my ass._ First of all I'm a bloody _guardian_, Petro. You were put in this fucking place to find us, not to tell us what to do.

-You…

-I'm _done._ You can't make me take this charge. I'm done- She reached up to her neck and pulled a chain that was around it. In one swift move she ripped it and threw it on Dumbledore's desk- I quit- Dumbledore's eyes turned dark.

-You can't quit. What about Chris…

-Don't you dare. Don't mix her in all of this. Not her, not any of them. She'll be better off anyways, safer.

-You know that's not true, Ray- Dumbledore finally spoke up- We need to find them, and we can't call anyone else. Besides aren't you the one always saying that the apple does, in fact, fall far from the tree?

-That doesn't make him that apple. I'm not a hero like my parents, but he… he… I bet he's a Death Eater already.

-He's not Raven. Draco came to talk to me before the end of last semester. He wanted my protection, said he didn't want to become a Death Eater.

-That doesn't make him one of _Them._

-He has shown a great deal of powers- Raven was about to talk, but Dumbledore cut her off- One false move from him and we ask one of the others. Do we have a deal?- he asked handing her the chain back. The two small silver tags catching the light of the fire. A few minutes later she accepted.

-One mistake and I'm done.

-I promise. You haven't asked about Zabini.

-I've was kind of busy thinking about…him. Fill me in. Another son of Death Eater that doesn't want to kiss Voldie's ass?- The Headmaster chuckled and gave her the rest of the instruction. She was to sleep in the same room she always used while at Hogwarts, and from there monitor everything that went on in the school.

She arrived at the apartment like room in the third story. It was just like she had left it a few months ago… a mess. The sitting room had a large window to, the right, which overlooked the Great Lake, and a chimney across from it. There were two black couches and a small coffee table littered with books. The walls had once been covered with pictures, but now only a few remain.

Across where she stood was a wooden door that led to the bed room. It wasn't anything fancy. A queen size four-poster bed stood against the back wall, an armoire rested a few inches left, while the night table was on the right. The bathroom was just behind a black door on the right a few feet away from the bed. The ceiling was enchanted, just like the Great Hall's, the only difference was that instead of showing the sky outside, this one portrayed the night sky, cloudless and starry.

Raven dropped her tired body on the soft bed and closed her eyes. Apparently it wasn't going to be such a great year after all. And as a shooting star crossed the ceiling she wished Malfoy would make a mistake rather soon.

**I know it's taking me ages. I kinda forget I'm writing the fic, it's been in my head for too long. Il try to update during the week, but I can't promise anything cos I have to study for 3 tests… wish me luck!!**

**Thanx to me reviewers!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Raven dropped her tired body on the soft bed and closed her eyes

_Hla!__Raven dropped her tired body on the soft bed and closed her eyes. Apparently it wasn't going to be such a great year after all. And as a shooting star crossed the ceiling she wished Malfoy would make a mistake rather soon._

It was 7.40 am and a whole orchestra seemed to be playing inside Raven's room as the alarm clock rang. She stretched her hand, to turn it off, but the artifact grew legs and ran away from her. Moody had given it to her as a birthday present a few years back. She cursed him as she got up and walked towards the bathroom. Classes started in twenty minutes and she hadn't eaten breakfast.

-So not a happy camper- she thought as she turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower. Fifteen minutes later she was back in her room getting dressed, when a small_ pop_ has heard in the sitting room. A few seconds later a house elf appeared carrying a tray with a mug of coffee and butterscotch cookies.

-Morning Ms. Ray- said the small creature with a grin- Me brought you breakfast.

-Winx!- Raven cried- You are a life saver! How did you know?

- You never get up early Ms

-True. Thanks again Winx, but I gotta run- She said hugging the elf and running out the room, but stopped when she heard Winx calling her.

-Ms. You forget your backpack.

-What would I do without you?

-You starve Ms- Raven smiled. She probably would. Lately her life was hectic, and having Winx around kept it running smooth. They had been together since she was born, and the house elf never left her side.

History of Magic had been dull as ever. Ginny had even dreamt during the class. Actually, Luna had to wake her up when the bell rang, otherwise she would still be sound asleep. As she made her way towards the Astronomy Tower, she looked down at her watch. It read "You are still missing 4 hours of sleep". She groaned. Now that she was back at school, those 12 hours of beautiful sleep were being cut short.

She was so immerse in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the pair of green eyes following her every move, nor the group of 7th year Slytherin girls standing only a few feet from her. A few steps later, she bumped into Pansy.

-Watch it Weasley- cried Parkinson.

-Maybe she's short sighted and her family is too poor to buy her glasses- said another Slythering, causing them all to laugh.

-Yeah, my family is poor, but I'm not short sighted, just distracted, now if you excuse me- Ginny replied, trying to make her way through the group. But she wasn't able to take two steps before she fond herself pinned to the wall.

Raven was on her way to the kitchen's for a snack, when she saw Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley talking in one of the hallways. She'd have to keep and eye on them. For six years luck had been on their side, and they were able to fight Voldemort and live to tell the tale; but now she had the feeling it would be different. She looked back one last time, and notice that Potter was staring at something further down the hall. She followed his gaze, and saw a red headed girl pin to a wall. Her snack would have to wait.

-Hey, bitch!- she yelled walking towards the Slytherin crowd- Let her go- At that moment Pansy turned around, not loosening her grip on Ginny's throat. Surprise showed on Raven face- You look like a ran over pug! Damn, I never thought my comment would be so literal.

Pansy was furious. She let go off Ginny, and reached for her wand, but Raven was too quick and already had hers pointed at Parkinson's throat.

-Don't you even think about it. I could detach you head from your body in the time it takes you to breath in. Bullstrode, the same goes for you- She said without even looking behind her. Millicent lowered her wand- Well done. Don't ever mess with Ginny again or I'll hex you all the way to…Merlin knows where- She then looked at the Weasley girl and said –Let's go I'm hungry.

Ginny followed her, she was confused. How could Alexandra Summers know who she was? Why had she helped her? After all she was a Slytherin, ad those were her house mates. She had to stop on her tracks, because just as they were going to go around the corner Raven stopped right infront of the Golden Trio.

-Could you be a worst brother?- She asked looking at Ron-

-What the…?

-Your sister was being bullied by a bunch of Slytherin whores and you did nothing. Not even Potter here moved, and he knew what was going on.

-Well, we didn't know she was in trouble- said Hermione taken aback.

-Potter here knew perfectly well- she gave him a nasty look and turned away. Ginny couldn't speak. She was dumbfounded. This girl seemed to be out of her mind. After a few minutes she managed to say a few words.

-Why did you do that?

-Well there're many reasons- Raven answered smiling- First of all I know your brother.

**Ok so it's short Im sorry…Well not really… I think ill be able to update tomorrow…Hopefully )**

**Anyways..**

**JulieMalfoy Zabini: Soo glad you like it. Hahaha, I can´t really answer those questions cos I'd tell you half of what's going to happen. And you don't want that … do you? Not that it matters 'cos if you do I wont tell you anyways xD. But I'm glad you are wondering about that, because those are some of the things I wanted you to think about.**

**Snowfire81: Here the new chappie nothing mayor happened as you can see, but I have to go downtown and buy a few things before my class at 7 pm so I had to make it fast… I promise I wont take long to update!!**

**Nikki Malfoy: thanx for the review and the story alert. Glad you like it.**

**TealSkky: As I said I kinda forgot I was writing it after having it in my head for so long. Butr here it is…**

**Slytheringrl17: Thanx!**


	5. Chapter 5

-Why did you do that

_-Why did you do that?_

_-Well there're many reasons- Raven answered smiling- First of all I know your brother._

-My brother?- Ginny couldn't believe it could be more confusing.

-Well yea, Charlie. He talks a lot about you.

-How do you know Charlie? He never mentioned you...

-I love dragons. We met in Rumania. And well… I've no idea why he didn't mention me.

They had reached the entrance to the kitchen, Raven tickled the pear and they walked in. As soon as they did about twenty house elves ran to them asking how they could help. Raven saw Winx in the mass of green creatures and smiled to herself. She could always count on her to keep a low profile whenever it was necessary, without having to leave her side.

-I want a quick snack… so… anything sweet you can get your hand on and a bowl of coffee please- The young Slytherin smiled and sat down at a table near by.

-I just want a pumpkin juice please- added Ginny walking over to Raven.-So, about Charlie…I just want you to know I don't need a baby sitter.

-Never said I was. I don't think you need one either. It's just that I've heard so much about you that I wanted to get to know you- she onced again smile. The readhead could see it was genuine.

-Ok then, let's start over. My name is Ginny- she said reaching out her hand to Raven.

-I'm Alex- Raven answered shaking the Gryffindor's hand.

The house elves arrived with five trays full of pastries and a big jar of coffee, as well as Ginny's juice, just as two people walked through the portrait hole. Raven recognized them as the guys from the night before and didn't think much of it; until they aproched her and the blond spoke.

-Well, well, well. I see you finally realized where you belong young Weasley.

-Do _shut up_, will you Malfoy- Raven went stiff. So that was him. Now that she thought of it, he did look like his father. Her blood started to boil.

-You better…- his voice was threatening, but couldn't finish his thought as Raven cut in.

-Listen you little pure-blood supremacist piece of shit, you either stop bugging us or you'll have to hope that Madam Pomfrey will be able to remove my half-blood, Quiddtich playing show from your ass- Her face showed no emotion and she tried her hardest to be as cool as possible. Draco directed his glare to his new house mate instead.

-First of all you couldn't be a half-blood, you are a Slytherin. And secondly, you wouldn't dare.

-Oh my freaking Merlin! You're one stupid wizard nazi. That giant snake like bastard you worship is a HALF-BLOOD- Ginny flinched, they were going to get killed – And about the second part of this discussion… try me.

Neither Slytherin showed to be affected by Raven's comment. That was suspicious; even at school she was sure that a potential death eater wouldn't play it cool after hearing a comment like that. And to make things even weirder, they didn't seem at all confused about the term "nazi". Even Ginny had a quizzical look on her face, and she knew about muggles.

Blaise was the one to break the silence.

- Hunter Keystone is looking for you- he addressed Raven. Her face almost fell.

-Say what?- she couldn't believe her ears.

-The singer, he's asking people where he can find you- Suddenly every thought of their fishy attitudes left her mind as Blaise's words sunk in. With one swift move of her wand she shrank all the sweets and shoved them in her pocket. She walked towards the entrance of the kitchen and Ginny followed suit, not wanting to stay alone with two Slytherins.

-Hunter Keystone? _The _Hunter Keystone?- the readhead asked as they almost ran down the halls.

-Yeah, the one and only. Now go to class- Raven's voice was harsh. Apparently this visit wasn't a pleasant one –I'll tell you later.

Raven was fuming. He had no business at Hogwarts, and she had made it very clear that she didn't want anything to do with him anymore. She had told Moody to get a "fucking" restraining order against him, but he had refused.

--Flashback

-He's been knocking on my door non stop for the past hour. It's been like this _all week._

-Even so Ray, you know we can't get a restraining order against him. At some point you two will have to work together again.

-I know, but I can't stand this!

Moody understood her, but as much as he wanted for Hunter to leave his goddaughter alone, he couldn't risk it. The Chosen three were bound to show themselves soon and everyone would have to work together. Having Raven and Hunter separated by magic would do much more harm then good.

-- End of Flashback.

She ran into her living room, slaming the door behind her. A tall handsome guy in his mid twenties was standing facing the window. He wasn't even startle as the door slammed shut.

-Get out!- Raven yelled.

-Listen, Night…

-Don't even dare call me that! Get out- her wand was pointed at his throat- Get out unless you want me to hex you.

-You wouldn't. You can't – He's tone was calm, which infuriated her even more- I just want to see her Ray.

-It's _Alex_! Not Ray, not Night-tale, not even Raven- her wand was beginning to shake. It had been a long time since her rage had reached that level.

-You didn't answer Ray.

-_Stop calling me that!_ What's wrong with you? Do you want to blow my cover and get as all killed?

-I know you. You wouldn't stay here without having put a thousand security spells in the room. Now answer me.

-There's nothing to answer. Go to your wife.

-I'm…- But he was cut off as Dumbledore walked into the room.

-You have nothing to do here Hunter- his tone was cold and strict- Go back to the academy.

I know long time without writing! I'm sorry but It's been crazy!! I couldn't stop studying had a whole bunch of tests, and my laptop broke down so I lost everything I had written and had no time to re do it.

Finals are coming up on the week of the 4th. So I wont have much time to write either. But I'll try to upload soon!...

Any one want to be my beta?? Please I Know I really need one.

And about the names. I'm sorry. I know there's a lot of mistakes there. I just never check them, cos I'm too lazy. I promise I'll change them as soon as I have soon as I have time. As well as other mistakes. Thanx for telling me though otherwise I may have never noticed them.

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

-There's nothing to answer

_-There's nothing to answer. Go to your wife._

_-I'm…- But he was cut off as Dumbledore walked into the room._

_-You have nothing to do here Hunter- his tone was cold and strict- Go back to the academy._

-I cant handle him above everything else, D- She was still shaking.

-Don't worry about him. Ill have someone keep an eye on him.

-Thanks. I'll just call Damian and get some things worked out. I'll be fine-She hugged the headmaster and he left the room.

Raven walked towards the fireplace and threw in a bit of floo powder. While she waited for the floo call to connect she grabbed a pack of blue cigarettes. There was only one left, she rubbed her temples but lit it up anyways; as she did the sweet taste of gummy bears filled her mouth.

-Hey sexy- said a man's voice behind her. Raven turned to the fireplace.

-Damian, thank Merlin… Listen…

-Moody's already with them. He just picked them up. All's taken care of.

-Oh good… - The she inhaled one last time from the cigarette and threw it to an ashtray close by- Listen, could I send Winx over? I'm out of supplies.

-Already?

-I've been stressed. I have five trays of pastries…in my pocket. Shit!- She just remembered the food she was carrying and took it out.- I can't stop eating.

-You can't stop eating even with the supplies.

-True but that's because I like to eat, not because I'm worked up. Please!!

-Damn it woman. What do you need?

-Two cartons of gummy bears, one of cotton candy and three of white chocolate. Oh yea, gimme two packs of V's as well.

-V's? why do you need them for?

-So you haven't heard?

-Heard what?

-Who my assignment is…

-Oh.. So it's true? It's Malfoy?

-Yeah.

-Shit. I wasn't going to tell you just yet… I got a new kind of cigarettes, vanilla cappuccino. I'll send you a carton as well.

-Thanks.

-Night, this idiot is at the door. I better go; otherwise he'll knock it down.

They said their goodbyes and Raven headed to her room. It had been a long day, and it was just starting. Millions of thoughts raised through her head. The two Slytherins had acted strangely in the kitchen, and she had to get to the bottom of it. Maybe Dumbledore was right, even though she hated to admit it.

Then there was Hunter. It had been about two years since their break up. She had told him that she never wanted to see him again unless it was business, but he wouldn't stop following her everywhere.

-Stupid git- she thought as memories flooded her mind.

--Flashback

Kyle, Sophie, Damian and Raven where at _La Isla_, the school for trouble making young witches and wizards in Spain. They were, once again, looking for one of the Chosen Three, as well as trying to learn how to control themselves"; as one of the Elders had put it.

It was the second time Raven and Hunter had been stationed in different places. At that moment, Hunter was in Japan looking at other leads, but would be sent back to England in a matter of weeks. They had been dating for nearly four years, but decided to break it off, because of the distance; just as they had done the first time.

Before she had left, Raven asked him to please not hook up with Lory ("I don't care if you go out wth anyone. Just please not Lory"), a Russian model who had a thing for Hunter. They had met in one of his tours, and she hadn't stopped trying to break them up ever since. He promised, and laughed, telling her not to worry.

For the next month she received letters from Hunter, telling her just how much he missed her. Raven knew that the relationship wasn't really over, that as soon as they were both back in England they would get back together.

But one day after answering one of Hunter's letters she went out to the field behind the school to meet up with her friends. As she arrived the three of them went silent and Kyle looked ready to kill. Sophie gave her an apologetic look and handed her Witch Weekly. There on the cover was Hunter…holding Lory in his arms. To top it off, big bright yellow letters read: The Wedding of Year.

She stared at the picture of the two of them smiling. She clenched her fist and the magazine caught fire. She watched it burn without letting it go. Untill there were only ashes in her hand. She then turned around and stomped to her room.

Once there, Raven threw everything he had ever given her to a can and again, lit fire to it all. She clsed her eyes as she heared the sound of the flames embracing the now tainted paper and stuffed animals.

Just as the fire was dying out a brown owl tapped on her window. She let it in and it dropped a fancy envelope on her bed before flying off. Not waiting for a reply. She tooked it confused, and ripped it open. It was a wedding invitation; the same picture as the magazine on the front. She didn't even give a second glance before throwing it to the fire with the rest of the stuff.

--End Flashback

Raven called Winx and asked her to get the cigarettes that Damian had for her. Two minutes later the elf was back. Raven thanked her and headed off to class, smoking a cotton candy cigarette. Her old life was catching up…fast.

&

Ginny had met Raven at lunch time. The Slytherin looked drained, but apologized for the way she acted a few hours before, and told her about what had happened between her and the famous singer. Since Ginny wasn't one of those people that liked to read about famous people's life, she missed one small detail about the whole story, but then again; it wouldn't have made much of a difference.

&

The day was finally over, after a few boring classes and the almost overwhelming events, Ginny needed to relax and was on her way to the Great Lake when she saw Blaise Zabini with his broom heading out to the grounds. The red-head stopped in her tracks, turn around and ran as fast as her legs would take her.

A few minutes later she was in front of the Room of Requirement. She had trouble breathing, but didn't stop to catch her breath. She thought of what she needed and waited for the door to appear. As soon as it did she ran in.

It was a small room, with a window at one of its end and a big comfortable couch right in front of it. She sat and looked through the window. There was the Quidditch Pitch, and a tall figure mounting a broom. She smiled as she saw Zabini kick off and soar through the sky. This was better then the Great Lake.

&

Short I know, but I didn't wanna take any longer with it. It's been killing me not to update.

**To JulieMalfoyZabini**: The thing is that I'm from Chile, so it's still winter. And most of the universities and public schools went on strike because of some issues with the laws about education and other stuff. My University was one of them, for 6 weeks!!

Because of that they had to rearrange the semester and I didn't get a break until August 11th. And the next semester should have started on the 18th, but the teachers in my carrer for some weird (and very welcome reason) decided to make it the 25th.

And Oh yea get ready to get more confused. Things will make sence soon.. I hope… xD

**Snowfire81** and **slytheringrl17: **THANX!

Im guessing your wonderin why Raven's hand didn´t get burnt … oh well just a few more chappies. If you don't …oh well… xD

Who are Kyle, Sophie and Damian?...

What does Hunter want? …

Find out (hopefully) soon!!


	7. Chapter 7

_The day was finally over, after a few boring classes and the almost overwhelming events, Ginny needed to relax and was on her way to the Great Lake when she saw Blaise Zabini with his broom heading out to the grounds. The red-head stopped in her tracks, turn around and ran as fast as her legs would take her._

_A few minutes later she was in front of the Room of Requirement. She had trouble breathing, but didn't stop to catch her breath. She thought of what she needed and waited for the door to appear. As soon as it did she ran in._

_It was a small room, with a window at one of its end and a big comfortable couch right in front of it. She sat and looked through the window. There was the Quidditch Pitch, and a tall figure mounting a broom. She smiled as she saw Zabini kick off and soar through the sky. __This was better then the Great Lake_.

It had been years since she watched the Slytherin from afar. Even when she liked Harry, but never told anyone. Everyone would think of it as betrayal and wouldn't understand. Blaise –as she liked to call him in her mind- had never done anything or said anything mean to her. In fact, once he had been quite the gentleman despite the house rivalry.

-Flashback-

Ginny was late for potions. It had taken a lot of effort to avoid Ron, after telling him that she had no intentions of going with them to Hogsmade, but in fact was going to go on a date with a mystery guy. He flipped. The truth was that she wanted to stay in and sleep. But knew that her brother wouldn't want to let her stay in the castle by herself; they were dangerous times.

Running down the corridors, she didn't notice a small puddle on the stone floor. She ran over it, slipped and fell; falling on her backside. Books, quills and parchment scattered all over the floor. She groaned, as she tried to get up. A tan, strong looking hand offered her help. Ginny looked up in the soft green eyes of non-other than Blaise Zabini. She gave him a quizzical look but accepted the help non-the less. With a flick of his wand everything was back in the redhead's backpack and on her shoulder.

-You better do a spell to dry your skirt. It's wet on the back- He said as he walked away. Ginny was about to replay, but he cut in –I wasn't looking at your ass Weasley. It's common since, the floor is wet.

-End of Flashback-

That had happened during her fourth year, and was never mentioned to anyone. So she was left with only the memory of his cologne –the freshness of a winter morning inside a forest- and a touch that sent electric shocks down her spine.

She called for Dobby, the only one who knew her little secret. She never told him, but, always called him to ask for some food. He kept quite, never told harry nor Ron. It was a silent pact.

The elf appeared with a tray of warm butterbeer and a plate of peanut-butter cookies. She smiled at him as the elf left them on a coffe table –that had just appeared- by her side. After a quick thank you, Dobby was gone.

&

Blaise was soaring through the sky, trying to leave all his tensions behind. It had been a rough summer, and he was glad it was finally over, even though he knew that the year ahead wouldn't be a walk in the park either.

-At least I'm out of that place- he thought as he dived straight down to the ground. Only inches away from crashing he leveled up, upside down, before starting to rise once again. The wind, made him calm down, but this time it was taking a lot longer. He closed his eyes. It had been a long time since he felt that it was safe enough to do so; even though he had been under the watch of aurors for the past three weeks.

-I thought I'd find you here- Blaise looked over at his friend.

-Well Draco, it was very obvious. Was it not?- he replayed smiling.

-Oh hell, stop talking like that. You know it bugs me.

-That is why I do it, my dear frie….-_SMACK! _The blond slapped the other Slytherin on the head.

-Very funny. You look relaxed.

-I am, aren't you? –Draco thought for a moment.

-Kinda. It's still hard. I was way to close…

-I know. Anyways, I saw you checking out our new housemate.

-Yeah well, what can I say?

-Nothing I guess, but you have a lot of competition, Draco-boy. Most guys at school are after her.

-And I'm guessing you're not, as always.

-Right. I have other things to worry about.

-Come on Blaise. If it wasn't because I saw you kissing that Ravenclaw chick once upon a time and because I know you, I'd think you were gay. Actually, it's mostly because I saw you with the Ravenclaw.

-What's wrong with being gay anyways?

-Nothing, really. I'd respect your choices, but I have to make it clear. I don't swing that way.

-Are you sure?- asked the brunette leaning into his friend.

-What the fuck?!- Draco screamed and shoved him away.

-I was kidding. Geez. I'm not gay. I just… -He looked towards the castle- have my head in a totally different place.

After about an hour later they headed down to the locker rooms. Both laughing and talking about what lay ahead. As he always did, Draco tried to get his friend to tell him what this "totally different place" was, but couldn't get a straight answer. It had been years, and he knew he should stop asking, but curiosity got the better of him.

.

Raven was heading to the pitch. Her mind was racing and she needed a little clarity or everything would "go to hell" as she had told Damian, after talking to him to thank him for the supplies and to ask him about Hunter. His door hadn't been knocked down, but it took him about thirty five minutes and an angry Blake to get him out of the loft. "And maybe a hex of two", he had said with a wink.

Blake, she missed him. It had been a while since their paths had crossed. Being the eldest he was always stationed somewhere very different then the rest. At his 27, he had been the older brother to all of them inside the academy. And now it had been two months since she had last seen him, and a week since the last letter arrived. This time owling him was difficult, not only because he was in Greenland, but because there were a lot of Death Eater around that place.

She was about to reach the pit, when she saw two figures walking towards the locker rooms. She recognized them immediately. Flying would have to wait. It was time for business. She patted her back pocket and felt the box containing the V's, and a lighter, then headed straight towards the boys.

Once in the locker room she looked at one of her sides and pointed a wand to an old broom. She smiled. It had to work. She heard the Slytherins talking and turning on the showers; she lit one of the ciggaretes, and didn't even bother to knock before entering the bathrooms.

-So you two think that you can show no respect for your Lord and nothing would happen?- She asked with a poker face. Blaise and Draco looked at each other, the first in boxers and the other one with his pants around his knees.

-Well? Answer… Or do you rather die?- Raven pointed her wand at them. They tried to disarm her, but she was too quick and had them on the floor wandless, before they could cast a spell.

-Apparently you prefer to die. Or maybe this –she pointed her wand at the door- will make one of you talk- through the threshold and into one of Raven's arm came a fainted Ginny. Blaise's eyes grew wide, and before he could help it, a powerful "Noooooo" left his lips. The girl smiled.

-Well, well, well. What would you do if I killed her first, _Zabini_?- she pronounced his name with a sarcastic tone.

&

OK I have to apologize. I'm sorry it took this long to update. I'm still no t over with school. Got a few finals next week. And them I'm done. Shupild have finished half a month ago!!!... Sucks… I'm having massive head aches from stress!!! So not fun…

After the 18th, my time will be divied bwtween yo… my loyal readers, my bf, and friends……

**JulieMalfoyZabini: **Actually I have 3 months of vacations, but because of the strike they had to delay the end of term for a month. So yea I just finished classes…

**Snowfire **and **Slytheringrl17** Thanx.. Sorry to keep you wating this long =S


	8. Chapter 8

_-Well? Answer… Or do you rather die?- Raven pointed her wand at them. They tried to disarm her, but she was too quick and had them on the floor wandless, before they could cast a spell._

_-Apparently you prefer to die. Or maybe this –she pointed her wand at the door- will make one of you talk- through the threshold and into one of Raven's arm came a fainted Ginny. Blaise's eyes grew wide, and before he could help it, a powerful "Noooooo" left his lips. The girl smiled._

_-Well, well, well. What would you do if I killed her first, __Zabini__?- she pronounced his name with a sarcastic tone._

&&&&

-Leave her alone- he said between greeted teeth.

-What if I don't? It's not like you can do anything- a smirk played in her face. Draco just couldn't help but stare at his friend. Suddenly he realized what that "totally different place" was. He liked the youngest Weasley. A little Gryffindor. No wonder he wouldn't tell.

-Well? What are you waiting for?-she barked.

-Kill me if you want, just don't do anything to her.

-Is that so?- Ray raised an eyebrow.

-Yes. And you can tell that snake bastard to kiss my dead ass, while your at it.

-And mine- came Draco's voice. It had been a long summer, and if they had been able to get to them inside Hogwarts then maybe it was easier to let the Death Eaters kill them, than run for ever.

-Ok then. I'll finish you off… after I'm done with her- She pointed her wand to the young redhead. Raven muttered a spell, a pale green light shot from it. Blaise yelled. A broom appeared where Ginny had been standing –Get up you two. I'm on Dumbledore's side.

Both Slytherins looked confused. A second before she was threatening to kill them, with Ginny in her arms. And now she was sitting on one of the benches telling them to get up. It didn't make any sense.

-I was making sure Ginny wasn't going to be in any danger with the two of you around- She put out the cigarette.

-Are you _mad_, woman?- yelled Draco.

-I'm cautious. It's known that you are the heirs of two mayor Death Eaters, and with the way Blaise her was looking at Ginny the other day, I was worried.- Blaise blushed.

-What about you? Aren't you worried about your own safety?- asked Draco after regaining his lost composure.

-I'm a big girl Malfoy, and a tough one at that… I can take care of myself, thank you.

Ginny had decided to leave the Room of Requirement when the two Slytherins headed towards the showers. Once she had waited for Blaise to change and it had taken over an hour, and all she had done was stare at the pit. Not fun; not fun at all.

Feeling even more tired than before she decided to take a nap before dinner. Even fifteen minutes would be alright. Quietly she climbed through the portrait hole, not wanting to be asked about her friendship with Alex, nor wanting to see Ron, whom had been staring at her in not so funny ways since the incident in the hallway.

But luck had left Ginny's corner in this match. There was Ron, a few feet away from her, red in the face and with a small vein on his forehead about to explode.

-Where have you been?- He asked, almost yelling. The young Weasley didn't even flinch.

-I've been in the same place you have since September first… Hogwarts.- Red became burgundy.

-You know what I mean.

-Well, all you get to know is that I've been somewhere.

-Listen Ginny, I don't like that Alex girl.

-That's too bloody bad little Ronney, because I really do. She's a great friend.

-She's a Slytherin.

-Like that matters…

-It does. In fact it's a very big deal.

-Oh right- Ginny rolled her eyes- If it's such a big deal why do you still have posters of her in your room- She knew that if Ron had been his normal pale self his face would have matched the weird red that now gained on his neck and erased his hairline.

-Listen, you're still too young to…- He tried to sound firm, but Ginny cut him off.

- Too young, Ron? Too young for what? I dare you to finish that sentence- "Tired Ginny" made room for "Angry Ginny"- I'd like to remind you brother _dearest_ –venom dripping from her voice as she said that last word- that I'm only eleven months younger than you. And also, that I'm better at hexing- And without giving him time to answer, she left. She needed some fresh air, and the Great Lake seemed promising. It was stressful to have a brother like him.

A soft breeze started to run through the Quidditch Pit while the three Slytherins made their way back to the castle. Raven closed her eyes and smiled as she felt the wind brush lightly against her body, making her hair fly helplessly towards her face. While she enjoyed that moment, the smell of cinnamon, ripped red apples and clove filled her lungs. She turned to the source of the scent, took two steps forward and then leaned into Draco's neck; taking a deep breath. Blaise's eyebrows shot up and the young Malfoy froze in place for the first time in his life. Her head began to swirl. For the first time she notices Draco's perfect features. His perfect shaped lips lured her in, but she didn´t move any closer. The face of a greenish-brown eyed boy with bbrown hair and a slightly hooked nose showed in her mind. She had to get a grip. Betrayal was not an aoption.

-You smell like Christmas. Did you know that?- Raven asked catching her breath.

-I guess- Draco answered regaining his usual composure- It must be my new perfume.

-Which one is it?

-It's the one by Lapstore; X-scent-trick.

-Oh. The flask is a wand, right?

-Exactly.

-Nic. A friend of mine has the cauldron. It smells like wet grass and pine tree. Its nice. Oh well- She turned back to the way she had been walking a few moments earlier and resumed her walking. Both guys looked at each other with dumbfounded looks before moving forwards.

As they were rounding a corner, Raven recognized Ginny's silhouette under a tree at the Great Lake's shore, but said nothing as was sure that the other would not be able to see it from that distance. As they moved closer she heard Blaise go quiet and turned around to smile at him.

-I could introduce you- She smiled, her eyes showing how much she enyoed the moment.

-We've already met,

-I mean on friendly basis- Raven winked.

-I… No, thank you.

-Some other time then. Bye guys.

Ginny was throwing rocks into the water when a pair of hand covered her eyes.

-Who the fuck…

-relax. It's me- Raven answered laughing lightly- And that not the right reaction, by the way.

-Huh?

-You should have beaten the crap out of me. But we'll get to that later- Ginny stared at the Slytherin. What was she talking about?- So anyways, what are you doing out here?

-Annoying brother. Apparently his dumb-ass higness doesn't think I should be your friend.

-Is that so?

-Yes. He's not fond of Slytherins. I'm quite sick of his stupidity really, it's too annoying.

-Are you willing to do something about that?- Raven asked full of enthusiasm.

-Of course. What do you have in mind?

-Oh, you'll see- In a split second Raven was on her feet and pulling Ginny upwards.

-Hey, Alex!- Screamed the redhead but got no answer.

Ginny was running after her new friend through different hallways, all the while thinking that being out of the loop in situations like this was going to become something frequent.

Finally they made it to the entrance to the Headmaster's office. Raven shouted out the password from a few feet and without stopping ran up the stairs that had appeared. Ginny followed her, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Raven run into the office without even knocking. She waited to hear Dumbledore's angry but steady voice, but all she heard was Raven's static statement.

-Professor, Ginny Weasley should be re-sorted. Where is that talking hat?

-I should be what?- Ginny thought panicked, without even going into the room.

Mayor sorry. Haven't uploaded in forever. I know. Partly its because I had authors block and because I'm enjoying the last of my summer vacations. I have a bit less then a month before classes begin once more. Sucks.

Anyways… I hope you like the chappie.

Fun Fact: Im on my way to my grandma's in Santiago (I live 1.30 hrs away in Viña del Mar…. google it. It's pretty). And I wrote most the chappie on the back seat of the car.. yey me.. lol….

The battery is running low.. see ya!!!

Oh yea I don't have Wi-Fi here, so thanks to all those who posted on chappie 7.


	9. Chapter 9

-Hey, Blaise, wait up!- Draco was running after the olive skin boy as he moved swiftly through the hallways towards the dungeons.

-I don't have time for you bull Malfoy…Stupefy - He said as he reached the hawk statue that led to his provate room. Ever since he and Draco had decided not to become Death Eaters, and had left their houses, Dumbledore gave each a private dorm to keeo then as safe as possible.

-I'm not gonna give you shit, I just want to know why you didn't tell me before- Blaise raised one eyebrow.

-Really? Would you have been alright with that?

-Yes

-Right. You wouldn't have said I was insane? Not even five years ago?

-Ok, so maybe I would have made some sort of comments about your sanity; but not now. Not after the last three months at least. Still, you should be careful.

-I know that much Draco – Blaise was exasperated. He had never meant to spill the beans, but seeing Ginny –actually the broom transfigurated into Ginny- had made him loose every bit of self control he had gain over the years. –I'm going to my room. I'll talk to you later mate.

-See ya.

Once Zabini had pulled shut the drapes of his four poster bed, he reached under his pillow and pulled out a small muggle notebook and a black ink pen. Flipping through it Blaise found an entry he had written almost two years before and read it slowly.

_I know her more than she may even know herself. I watch her every time I have the chance, in the hallways, at meal times, even on our free time, trying to understand and memorize everything I can about her. _

_Unlike what people think, Virginia is anything but shy. She's just quiet, and prefers to spend her time alone with a good book rather than with classmates. I wondered why at first, but then I realized that every single person that surrounded her was far too immature to understand her; and for her to tolerate them. Lately, not even Granger is able to catch her attention. Ginny simple looks at her with wary eyes and hopes for her to shut up. I can see it in the way she looks away every thirty or so seconds, on how her eyes turn dull when the bush of hair wont stop yapping, and on how she taps her fingers lightly on the table; my guess is that she taps to avoid hexing. _

_I saw her today watch Potter as he talked to Granger and Weasley, she wore the same look she's worn for the past eight months in her eyes. Her stare is cold, with not even a hint of love in them, as the y used to be. Has she finally figured out that Scar-Face is not the right guy for her? Has she found someone else? _

_But then again, would I want her to find some new? Could I stand seeing the happiness and love in her eyes, and know that they are not for me? How can I even dare think I am good enough for her? I'm the son of a mass murderer after all. Could I make her happy? Could I be the right guy? But more importantly, could she love me the way I love her?_

Blaise closed the notebook and hid it once more. Reading those lines had brought many different thoughts into his head. He had noticed that Ginny wouldn't even spare Potter a glance; meanwhile he could not stop staring at the young Weasley. Who could? She was the most beautiful woman on Earth. Her fair milk colored skin, the curves that molded her body and her slim long legs, made her look almost like Michael Angelo's Venus. It seemed as if Venus had turn from statue into human, making the marble catch the fain pinkish glow in Ginny's skin, the light colored freckles, and her dazzling red mane, that flowed in soft waves down to the small of her back. She had let it grown over the summer. Indeed, he wasn't the only one hoping to get her attention.

So if the moment came, would she pick him over the rest? Did she even know of his existence beyond "just another Slytherin"? Could she notice that he had changed too? Would she see the scars he had gotten from running and hiding in woods and cities all over the country? Would she even care to notice that his left arm was immaculate, and was not soiled by the Dark Mark? Would she even care?

_______________________________________________________________

Ok so very, extremely short. Barely two pages in Word, but I wanted to make Blaise's thought out in the open and not spoil them with the ones of any of the other characters.

Thanx!!

R&R


	10. Chapter 10

_Finally they made it to the entrance to the Headmaster's office. Raven shouted out the password from a few feet and without stopping ran up the stairs that had appeared. Ginny followed her, but stopped in her tracks when she saw Raven run into the office without even knocking. She waited to hear Dumbledore's angry but steady voice, but all she heard was Raven's static statement. _

_-Professor, Ginny Weasley should be re-sorted. Where is that talking hat?_

_-I should be what?- Ginny thought panicked, without even going into the room. _

Ginny was still too stunned to move when Raven grabbed her arm and dragged her into the office.

-Well, Miss Summers, it seems to me that Miss Weasley is not in the same page as you are- He gave Raven a knowing look.

-Oh right, I didn't really ask her. It just seemed right- she smiled apologetically towards the Gryffindor – It's just that you are sick of your brother, and as far as I can see your not too fond of your roommates or housemates by that matter, so I thought that maybe another house might be a better fit for you. Let's face it, you weren't born to become a goody-two- shoe Gryffindor, no offense Headmaster, you are supposed to be a Slytherin- Ginny recovered her voice.

-A Slytherin? Are you serious?

-Oh come one, like you've never thought about it before. You _know _you should be in Slytherin, just like the twins, you just didn't want to let anyone down.

-How did you know that?

-Charlie; remember? He thinks it's too bad that you and the twins couldn't go into Slytherin, but knew that it wasn't really your choice to make, because of the whole muggle lover status.

-He said that?

-Yep.

-Ok so even if I wanted to change houses and if it were possible; there's still my muggle lover status. I could get killed

-See that's were I come in. I have a private room, and from what Professor Dumbledore told me it "stretches"- she used finger quotation marks for the last word- according to my necessities. You could be _my _roommate, and not get killed in the process –Raven had a triumphant smile on her lips –If you are up to it of course.

Ginny was dumbfounded to say the least. All that new information was really hard to process. Charlie thought she was a better Slytherin than a Gryffindor, as she and the twins thought. And now she could actually change houses and not be in any type of immediate danger; her brother would have to deal, and she would have her own private space with Alex, the only person he could stand. Thought she still wondered why, maybe it was because she still couldn't figure her out.

-Is it even possible?- she asked Dumbledore shyly- I mean, I've never heard of it before.

-As Miss Summer suggests, it is possible. In all my years as Headmaster, I've only done this procedure once, and I know that it has been done a few times before that. If you are really sure about this, there would be no problem about it. There are very few students who are not sorted right the very first time. Maybe one or two hundred since Hogwarts first opened it's door tho young witches and wizards.

-So, what do you say? Wanna be roommates? – Raven asked with a ear to ear smile.

-Doesn't the Sorting Hat make that decision?.

-Yes Miss Weasley, it does- he stood up and walked towards a set of shelves at the far end of his office, there on the top rested the Sorting Hat, sound asleep. Dumbledore woke him with a soothing voice.

-My dear old friend. For the second time in many years we have been asked to re-sort one of our students.

-Is that so Dumbledore?- His eyes lay on Raven –But I just sorted this young one less than a month ago, and I assure you, there's not better fit.

-It's not Alexandra who I am talking about, but Virginia Weasley.

-Oh, I see. After all this years, I thought she, like her brothers, would not come to ask you for a switch. It seemed that her fear and, maybe, disgust for Slytherin was much too great.

-But she has finally come. Do you think it's wise to sort her in that house now?

-It was, and always has been my first choice for her- the hat answered flatly, but a weird mixture of flattery and smugness was present in his tiny eyes.

-It is settled, Miss Weasley, a house elf will be sent to carry your things down to Miss Summer's room. Feel free to go unpack.

-Thank you professor Dumbledore- Ginny said with a smile as she headed towards the door.

-Yeah thanks professor- added Raven as she walked towards Ginny. Once they were back in the hallway Raven spoke again –Hey the house elf should know where my room is, so I'll go get it ready for you. I don't know what I'll have to do to make it "stretch"- again, she used the finger quotation marks.

Raven waited until Ginny had disappeared around the corner before she headed back towards Dumbledore's office. Just as she expected, he was waiting for her.

-You seem fond of Virginia, Raven –he said with sparkling eyes.

-I am. I know she's not one of my assignments or anything, but while I'm here I thought I might as well keep an eye on her. Charlie is really worried about her. He doesn't want another episode like the one of the Chambers of Secrets happening again.

-That was a dark episode for all of her family, as much as for her.

-Yeah, well it's not going to happen again.

-I am very glad you think like that, but I'm sure that's not the reason why you came back.

-True. But before I start, please send Winx to help Ginny, that way I can find out exactly what went on in the Gryff's tower. Just for fun you know- Dumbledore laughed lightly, but called Winx and asked her to help Ginny with her laugage and then to show her where Raven's room was.

-So anyways… I have to say you were right. Those two don't really have anything to do with Voldie.

-But you're so skeptical about everything. How did they manage to convince you?

-They didn't. Do you remember when I told you that Damian and I were making a few inventions to help us with our jobs?

-I do.

-Well, one of those inventions is different kinds of cigarettes. Some just have different flavors like cotton, and others are more useful, like the ones with veritaserum. They are really effective; actually, the smoke spreads the potion. See the some that goes into your mouth actually has the antidote, so every time you inhale you get the antidote into your body. Meanwhile, the smoke in the room makes people talk an you are immune to it. Oh yeah once you exhale the smoke the antidote doesn't wok anymore so there aren't any risks of the veritaserum not working- by the end of the explanation Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling.

-How did you manage to do that?

-Loads of magic of course, and D's brains. I mix the potions he creates.

-You two make quite a team.

-Yeah, we do. Our team was better before though- Raven's eyes showed a hint of sadness and fury.

-Ray…

-It's ok. I have to deal and keep on working, right?-Dumbledore just smiled a sad smile before nodding slightly.

After saying goodbye, Raven went straight towards her room, to make space for Ginny. She stood before the wall across from the window and imagined a new room, just as the picture took over her mind; a door appeared in her mind. She walked through and saw a king size bed and two nigh stands. To the right was an old style wardrobe, and to the left was the door to the bathroom. In the latest there was a sink with a vanity on the side, and a shower with a jacuzzi tub. Raven smiled. Ginny was sure going to like her new room. She walked back out of the bathroom and after taking one last look she imagined that the walls showed a beach.

-Magic's awesome.

But she couldn't forget what had happened in the afternoon. She had thought of kissing Malfoy; and that was a step too close to betrayal. Slowly, Raven, walked to the sitting room and called Damian by floo network. He answered and his face was glowing.

-Hey Rave. I was just about to call you. I just sent Twitters over with a present for you. I can't believe we didn't think about it sooner…

-D, shut up will you- she was irritated. Damian was happy about some new invention or something, and she had a horrible confection to make. Damian's eyes grew wide but waited for her to fallow – I'm worthless. I… Merlin I don't know…

-The hell is going on Night?

-I don't deserve being called Night.

-What the fuck did you do?- Damian's surprise had turn to anxiety as he heard his friend.

-I almost kissed Malfoy Jr. – Raven looked down ashamed. Damian was quiet, but after a few seconds he began laughing loudly.

-The hell is wrong with you? - Raven yelled at him, now she was pissed off.

-Ok so you suck at your job, but why's that so bad?

-Hey I'm great at what I do.

-I don't get it then. If your not upset because he's your charge, then why?

-I wanted to _kiss_ him – _and maybe even more, _she thought to herself- _He_ killed them – Damian's laughter halted abruptly.

-Ray, he didn't. It was Lucius.

-It's the same thing.

-I don't know the guy, so I can't tell you whether or not I like him, but Dumbledore sais he's an O.K guy, and that want's nothing to do with his father. Infact, he helped Lupin and Tonks gather some evidence that will be more than helpful when he's finally judge by someone competent.

-How did you know that?

-Tonks was here the other day, she told me.

-And you didn't tell me?- she could feel her anger growing.

-Yeah, well, I thought you already knew. Malfoy, and Zabini, have been hiding all summer. They didn't go home after the last term, but wouldn't go to the Order just to find more information. They were almost killed.

-It doesn't make it right, though.

-It doesn't' make it wrong either. He seems like an O.K guy, so I don't think anyone would mind. Blake was here with Tonks too, he was surprised in a good way by their actions.

-Blake?

-Oh yeah, he's here. He told me not to tell you. He wanted it to be a surprise. Damn it. Don't tell him I told you, ok?

-I won't. I've missed him.

-Listen, Night, if you like him then it's O.K by us.

-Yea but not by me. I can't get over everything just yet. I still feel like I'm betraying everyone.

-Everyone?

-You know what I mean.


End file.
